


Перья ворона

by LeeLana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Ньют беспокоится за брата: тому мерещится погибшая невеста.





	Перья ворона

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят после фильма «Фантастические твари: Преступления Гриндельвальда».

Они увиделись через неделю после трагедии в Париже. Сначала Ньют был на допросах, отвечал на множество неприятных вопросов, потом Тесей, по его словам, был очень занят на работе, но на самом деле тоже скорее всего отчитывался о произошедшем. 

Но в итоге они все же встретились. Ньют без предупреждения ввалился к Тесею в квартиру, не слушая его слабого «Я устал, у меня еще куча бумаг...» Бумаги подождут, никуда не денутся, а вот состояние брата Ньюта уже откровенно пугало. Он похудел, осунулся, выглядел потерявшим весь свой лоск и постаревшим лет на десять. Ньют за чаем рассказывал какую-то ерунду о своих животных, о ферме матери, Тесей кивал, едва ли слушая его. В конце концов Ньют принес из барного шкафчика бутылку виски, налил обоим, сел рядом с Тесеем, обнял его и держал так в объятиях, пока того не прорвало. Он глухо всхлипывал, теснее прижимаясь к его плечу, и только минут через пять Ньют разобрал слова. 

— Она просила меня не ходить туда. Просила поберечься. А я не послушал. Это я виноват, что она... 

— Ее убил Гриндельвальд. Запомни — ее убил он. 

Ньют торопливо дал ему бокал со спиртным, но Тесей уставился на сверкающее золотом донышко и помотал головой. 

— Ты так думаешь. 

— Ее убил он, не ты, ты не виноват в том, что она оказалась там, это была ловушка, ее туда заманили, заманили без тебя, ты ни при чем. 

Ньют сжал руку на его плече, но Тесей лишь слабо улыбнулся:

— Но она погибла, пытаясь помочь. Если бы меня там не было...

— Но я бы там все равно был. Тесей, это не твоя вина, не твоя, она так решила. Она сама выбрала спасти нас.

— Сама. Но я помог. 

Тесей тяжело вздохнул, устроил голову на плече Ньюта. Ньют осторожно поглаживал его то по волосам, то по спине, чувствуя его позвонки и ребра даже через одежду — а ведь раньше за всеми костюмами, пальто и плащами он и не замечал, как исхудал брат. Минут через десять Тесей очнулся от сонного оцепенения, потер слезящиеся глаза:

— Спасибо, что посидел со мной, но больше не надо. Я не в порядке, не буду врать, но я справлюсь. Иди, тебя твои звери заждались. Иди. Я справлюсь. 

Ньют тогда ушел: звери и правда его ждали, а брат выглядел как человек, который только что пережил кризис и теперь должен пойти на поправку. Но он продолжал иногда заглядывать к Тесею то домой, то на работу. Тот смирился с таким контролем и устало встречал его, но ничего не говорил и не просил перестать. 

Но однажды Ньют, придя к брату, нашел того в ужасно подавленном состоянии. Тесей схватил его за отвороты пиджака, притянул к себе и выдохнул слова пополам с запахом виски:

— Ньют, кажется, я схожу с ума. Я вижу Литу. Она приходит ко мне, к нам, садится в свое любимое кресло.

— Что? 

Ньют знал, что такое может быть, на войне сам общался с теми, кто видел умерших и говорил с ними. Это было страшно, и он не хотел такого для брата. Тот понял вопрос по-другому, зябко повел плечами: 

— Она сидит в кресле, смотрит на меня, тянет ко мне руку, хочет поцеловать. — Он прикрыл глаза. — Впрочем, она моя невеста, и это, наверное, нормально. Нормально же? 

— Тесей, тебе нужно попить успокоительного зелья. — Тут главное не паниковать, нельзя показывать свой страх, так можно напугать брата еще сильнее. — Я принесу тебе сегодня, попозже.

— Значит, ненормально, — вздохнул Тесей, отпустил Ньюта и отошел к окну. — А зелье у меня уже есть. И много. Все мне его приносят, я его уже видеть не могу.

— Его нельзя мешать с алкоголем.

— И это мне все говорят. Обычно я и не мешаю. Но сегодня... Когда она сидит в кресле или стоит за твоим левым плечом, как живая... Это тяжело, но можно справиться. Но сегодня она заговорила. Позвала меня, сказала, что мне нужно с ней уйти. Вот тут я не выдержал, выпил — и она исчезла. Зелье уже не помогает. 

— Я принесу свежего. — Ньют обернулся на пороге: — И не вини себя, ты не виноват. 

— Виноват.

— Может быть, ты виноват во многом, как и все люди, но в этом — точно нет. 

В следующий раз Ньют пришел к Тесею домой днем, точно зная, что брат на работе. В квартире было вроде все как всегда, все нормально, никакой излишней чистоты или беспорядка. Хотя Ньют давно не был у Тесея, очень давно, а когда прибегал, то всегда только на пару минут — что-нибудь забрать, передать или сказать, что уезжает и на Рождество его не стоит ждать. 

Сейчас Ньют и сам не знал, зачем пришел и чего ищет. Проверить, как брат живет после смерти невесты? Ньют вспомнил, как тот отказывался идти на ее похороны: «Она уже похоронена там, в своем фамильном склепе. Она, правда, не хотела быть там, никогда его не любила, не потому что склеп — потому что семейный. Быть при жизни изгоем семьи, чтобы после смерти навсегда там остаться?» В итоге Тесей все же пошел на кладбище, хоть и молчал практически всю церемонию, в конце которой положил на могилу две лиловые розы: «Тебя любили, Лита, хоть ты и противилась этому всеми силами, не веря и не доверяя ни себе, ни нам. Но тебя все равно любили». 

Ньют прошел по квартире. В спальне кровать стояла возле окна, хотя раньше, кажется, была у стены. В шкафах, на полочках, на столе — ничего Литиного, только в одном углу в маленькой комнате — несколько коробок с ее ароматом. Тесей даже колдографию, где она танцует, убрал. Может, и к лучшему. К лучшему и то, что на кухне на полочке выстроилась целая батарея склянок с зельями: успокоительное, для сна без снов, какие-то неподписанные — наверняка в аврорате дали. Есть даже начатые. Значит, он их пьет. Значит, справится. 

Через пару недель они вместе сидели за чаем. За окном редкие необлетевшие деревья сияли призрачным золотом в свете фонарей. Возле некоторых домов еще стояли вырезанные тыквоголовые джеки, но хоть дети уже не бегали в страшных костюмах, выпрашивая сладости. Ньют снял в прихожей пальто, чуть не уронив с туалетного столика повязку на голову, изящную тонкую ленту с розеткой из черных перьев и бусин, пожал плечами — никак не мог понять тягу Литы к таким мрачным украшениями. Тесей, похоже, тоже не понимал ее: перья на украшении были сломаны, бусинки болтались на нитках, как будто брат долго мял повязку в руках, а потом хотел выбросить, но не решился. Ньют сунул ее в карман — выкинет сам, Тесею все равно она уже не нужна, как и самой Лите. Он повесил пальто, прошел к брату, жалуясь на ходу: 

— Ненавижу все эти ужасные хэллоуинские стишки. И конфеты для детей вечно забываю купить. А ты как?

— Нормально.

Тесей сидел на диване, устало смотря на свои руки, исполосованные темной магией. Ньют осторожно тронул его запястье: 

— Что случилось?

— Да так, ничего серьезного. — Он заставил себя поднять голову, улыбнуться. Получилось плохо. — Давай чай пить, ты ведь за этим пришел? 

Они пили чай с пирогом, больше молчали, говорить было все еще тяжело. 

Через два дня Ньют пришел к брату пораньше, потому что одна из его коллег, Хлин, сказала, что Тесей качался от усталости и едва не упал в обморок. Хлин крепко держала Ньюта за рукав пальто, не давая ему сбежать:

— Ты должен к нему сходить. Ньют, проверь его, он сам не свой. Больше того, мне иногда кажется, что он вот-вот умрет и сам знает это, но ничего не делает. Сделай что-нибудь! Мы пробовали, но нас он не слушает. Никогда не слушал. 

— Меня тоже. 

Она одарила его таким взглядом, что Ньют тут же пошел. Тесей и правда выглядел хуже, чем во время их последней встречи — стал еще бледнее, еще больше похудел, костюм висел на нем, как на вешалке, и даже жилет не спасал положения. 

Он опередил Ньюта, улыбнувшись и обняв его: 

— Я нормально, не смотри так, я всегда худею, когда пью эту гадость.

— Всегда?

— На войне пришлось, несколько раз, сам понимаешь... 

Ньют понимал. И еще больше восхищался тем, как тот себя ведет — не прогоняет его, даже не ругается. Сам Ньют на его месте давно сбежал бы от такой заботы в свой чемодан или любую из «клеток» своего домашнего зоопарка. А вот Тесей не злился, не отказывал Ньюту, позволял ему удостовериться в том, что он жив и относительно здоров. Ньют с кружкой чая прошел в комнату, направился к креслу и тут же заметил, как дернулся Тесей.

— Что не так?

— Нет, ничего, садись. 

Сам он уселся на подоконник, подальше от кресла, и тут Ньют вспомнил про Литу. 

— Тебе кажется, что она здесь?

— Не кажется. — Тесей долго молчал, глядя в окно, потом добавил едва слышно: — Она действительно здесь. — Ньют чуть не подскочил с места, но Тесей успокаивающе махнул рукой: — Не сейчас, сейчас ее здесь нет. — Он закрыл руками лицо. — Сейчас ее здесь нет. Но она придет. Я виноват, поэтому она и приходит. Она ждет, что я пойду с ней. Ждет, когда я пойду с ней, за ней, к ней.

— Не вздумай! — Сдержаться не удалось, но Ньют перепугался за Тесея. Этого еще не хватало! Пройти войну, выжить на ней, выжить после нее, чтобы потом вот так... Ньют выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. — И вообще, переезжай ко мне.

— Не поможет. — Тесей качнул головой, повернулся к нему. — Она меня и там найдет, она меня везде найдет. Я должен уйти с ней. Не думай, я не хочу, но... Придется. 

— Потому что она тебя спасла? — Теперь Ньют разозлился. — А не глупо — спасать, чтобы потом забрать с собой?

— Не знаю. — Тесей опустил руки на колени, сгорбился, как будто сил уже не осталось. — Наверное, не глупо. Она дала мне время, позволила попрощаться. 

— Тесей. Она спасла нас обоих. — Он подошел к брату и опять обнял его. Он за всю свою жизнь никогда еще столько не обнимал. — Это было ее решение — спасать нас. И не вздумай...

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Тесей встал на ноги. — Мне пора на работу, идем, ты меня проводишь. 

Возле двери на туалетном столике Ньют заметил заколку Литы, потянулся, чтобы убрать ее, пусть не напоминает лишний раз, но тут же едва не оглох от крика Тесея:

— Не трогай! Не смей.

— Тесей, да что... — Он никак не мог понять, как можно так ругаться из-за вещи человека, которому она уже не нужна.

— Не трогай, нельзя трогать вещи оттуда. — Он жестом остановил Ньюта, потер ладонями лицо. — Она забыла ее в прошлый раз, волосы заплетала и забыла. Не трогай. 

— Тесей. 

Все гораздо хуже, чем он думал. Тесея срочно нужно спасать от него же самого. Тот понял, о чем Ньют думает, горько усмехнулся: 

— Я не сошел с ума. Она приходит, Ньют, приходит, сидит в этом кресле, зовет, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я не могу ее прогнать и сам уйти не могу, все происходит как во сне, когда снится кошмар, но ты и двинуться не можешь. Мне дышать нечем, когда она рядом, и она всегда пахнет лилиями. 

— Тесей! 

— Не надо, лучше молчи. Я скоро уйду, Ньют. Прости, братишка.

Тесей крепко обнимал его, судорожно сжимая пальцы на его пальто — совсем как там, на кладбище Пер-Лашез. И Ньют не знал, что ему делать. Ведь даже тогда, там, он знал, что брата надо успокоить, поддержать. Но тут, сейчас... Он не знал, как быть. Даже если он заберет Тесея к себе, ему и там будет мерещиться Лита. Разве что вещей ее нигде не будет, как этой глупой заколки, которая выпала откуда-нибудь и попалась им обоим на глаза. Да, надо забрать его к себе и спросить хоть в том же Мунго, какое зелье ему давать — должно же что-то помочь. 

На следующий день Ньют проконсультировался с колдомедиками, принес домой несколько зелий — часть по проверенным рецептам, часть экспериментальных, но он решил, что хуже, чем есть, Тесею уже не будет. Вечером он заглянул к брату. Тот спокойно пил чай, хоть заколка и лежала на столике там, где он ее оставил. Они поговорили, Тесей ни разу не упомянул Литу и ее возвращение, ни разу не обмолвился о своем уходе. И вообще выглядел куда спокойнее, чем вчера, хоть исхудал еще больше — будто его покусали маггловские вампиры и выпили половину крови. Уходя, Ньют уронил шарф на пол, наклонился поднять и увидел то, чего раньше просто не замечал. 

— Это что? Ты завел собак?

— Ньют, я их терпеть не могу, ты же знаешь. — Тесей стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене. — Нет у меня собак.

— Ты у кого-то брал на передержку?

— Нет, не брал, у моих знакомых нет собак. — Он замолчал, задумался, припоминая. — Хотя у кого-то вроде был пес, но я не помню, у кого, и, кажется, он сдох в прошлом году. 

— Но на полу царапины. Вот, — Ньют указал рукой, еще и еще раз, — вот, вот. Три или четыре собаки. 

— Где? — Тесей наклонился, рассматривая испорченный пол. — А, у входа. Это Лита. 

— Что? — Ньют, наклонившийся, чтобы рассмотреть следы когтей, так и застыл. Тесей покусал губу и, вздохнув, признался:

— Она приходит с собаками. Но я не знаю, они ее сопровождают или сторожат, чтобы она не ушла оттуда окончательно. 

— Тесей, ты...

— Они приходят с ней. Я же говорил, что мне не кажется. 

Это походило бы на дурную шутку, если бы не было правдой.

— Так, Тесей, я сейчас, я скоро вернусь, никуда не уходи, никого не впускай! Я сейчас. 

Он рванулся домой, на бегу думая, что могло бы спасти Тесея от прихода погибшей невесты и какие зелья взять. Лучше бы проконсультироваться с кем-то по некромантии, но времени нет: неизвестно, когда Лита придет. И почему она приходит? Зачем она приходит? Нет, правда же, это очень глупо и жестоко — спасти, а потом прийти и забрать с собой, заставить умереть. Лита не была ангелом, но и демоном она не была тоже. Возле дома он понял, что забыл пальто у Тесея, потому что вместо ключей в кармане брюк нашел только записку с распорядком кормления зверей для Банти. Вместо ключей... и головной повязки Литы со сломанными перьями — перьями ворона, очин которых был темным, как будто измазан в чем-то темном, буром, как... Ньют застыл у двери. Так, думай, думай! У Тесея следы темномагических порезов на ладонях, он что, в отчаянии вызвал ее? Как ему удалось? Когда он ее призвал? Думай, вспоминай! Повязку Ньют нашел днем, они еще пили чай, болтали, рассматривали вырезанные тыквы. Дьявол. Тесей вызывал Литу на Хэллоуин — поэтому она и пришла, поэтому постоянно приходит и хочет забрал его с собой. Нужно сжечь повязку, нужно взять саламандру — ее живой огонь должен помочь.

— Иди сюда, иди, моя хорошая, — шептал он, беря ящерку в пригоршню и отмахиваясь от Банти — потом, все потом. 

Он влетел в квартиру брата, на ходу отметив, что царапин на полу возле входной двери стало больше, а еще везде были рассыпаны белые лепестки с тяжелым, мертвым запахом. Лилии. Неужели Лита здесь? 

— Тесей! 

Он толкнул дверь в комнату и застыл на пороге. Потому что на кресле, положив руки на подлокотники, и впрямь сидела Лита. А возле нее на полу сидел Тесей, склонив голову, почти уткнувшись в ее колени. Лита одной рукой перебирала волосы у него на виске, а другой держала половину темно-красного, почти черного, яблока. Вторая половинка была у Тесея.

— Нет! 

Ньют хотел было подойти к Тесею, но резко остановился, потому что перед ним как из-под земли выросли три больших черных пса с кроваво-красными глазами — дьявольские псы, которые не упустят свою добычу. Лита поглядела на него, а Тесей так и не поднял головы, он вообще не заметил его прихода, как будто спал. Или...

— Нет! 

Псы угрожающе зарычали, когда он шагнул к брату, но Ньют уже рассмотрел, что Тесей дышит, равномерно и спокойно, будто спит или принял лошадиную дозу успокоительного зелья. Полезно для здоровья, только очень не вовремя. Ньют застыл на месте, хрипло позвал:

— Тесей, проснись! Тесей!

Тесей не услышал, зато Лита посмотрела на него черными глазами. Ее волосы были растрепаны, как там, на кладбище, заколка лежала на коленях. На его слова она покачала головой — нет. Ньют решил уточнить: 

— Почему ты хочешь его забрать? Зачем? Ты его любила — неужели хочешь его смерти? Уходи, Лита, покойся с миром, тебе здесь теперь не место. 

Лита печально улыбнулась, поглядела на Тесея с такой любовью, что защемило сердце. 

— Он меня сам позвал, ему было очень больно, горько, я не могла не послушать, особенно когда дверь открыта. 

Ньют прикусил губу. Ну точно, Тесей призвал Литу на Хэллоуин, когда миры пересеклись. Вряд ли она просто так уйдет, Тесей ее вызвал и сам должен разрушить заклятие призыва, но он пока спит. Поэтому Ньют должен попытаться задержать Литу, не дать ей увести брата, которого нужно разбудить. 

— Он тогда был в отчаянии, Лита. Минута отчаяния, всего лишь одна минута слабости, а ты хочешь отнять всю его жизнь? Тогда он хотел быть с тобой, думал, что один. Но он не один, Лита. — Он почти кричал, он почти шептал. — Лита! Ему не стоит умирать. Не сейчас. Не так. 

Лита опустила глаза, провела по волосам Тесея, протянула ему половину яблока. 

— Давай, милый. Гляди, как вкусно. — Она откусила немного, вновь протянула Тесею. 

— Нет, Тесей, не ешь, не слушай ее, не верь ей!

— Прости, Ньют. — Она качнула головой. — Но он тебя не слышит, сейчас он слышит только меня. Мне жаль, Ньют, я не хочу его смерти, но он позвал и должен уйти. 

Она подняла голову Тесея за подбородок, заставив смотреть себе в глаза. Тесей улыбнулся ей, открыл рот, и она тут же поднесла к его губам надкушенное яблоко.

— Прости. 

— Тесей!

Ящерка выскользнула из его руки, огненной молнией подбежала к Тесею, пробежала по руке, устроилась в ладони, скрывая шрамы от темной мертвой магии. Лита дернулась в сторону от живого огонька и отпустила Тесея. Тесей сонно посмотерл на саламандру, медленно повернул голову, поглядел на застывшую в испуге Литу, перевел взгляд на Ньюта. 

— Тесей! Проснись, быстрее! Разрушь свое заклятье! 

Глаза Тесея отразили огонь саламандры, но он опустил голову: 

— Слишком поздно. Я не могу исправить, не могу отменить, потому что ее нет, я не знаю, где она! 

— Она здесь!

— Правда? 

Тесей не коснулся волшебной палочки, даже не щелкнул пальцами, но мгновение спустя в комнату влетела испорченная повязка со сломанными перьями. Лита, узнав свое украшение и поняв, что сейчас произойдет, попятилась к стене:

— Нет!

— Прости, милая, — кажется, Тесей плакал. — Но — да.

Повязка опустилась в его ладонь, где уже горела саламандра, тут же заискрила, запылала разноцветным — синим, черным, багровым — огнем. Лита не сводила глаз с яркого пламени, как и Ньют. Запахло сначала жженым пером, потом паленой кожей. 

— Прости. Прощай. 

Тесей смотрел на невесту, что-то беззвучно шептал, прощался с ней, потому что в прошлый раз не успел этого сделать.

— Прощай, Тесей. Прощай.

Лита ярко, радостно, как при жизни, улыбнулась ему и исчезла. Дьявольские псы тоже исчезли, яблоко на полу сморщилось и рассыпалось прахом. То же самое произошло с другой половинкой, которую Тесей все еще держал в руке. Крупинки праха просыпались сквозь его пальцы. 

Вот и все, все кончено.

Саламандра скользнула в рукав к Ньюту — греться.

— Спасибо. 

Ньют рванул к брату, сграбастал в объятья. 

— Тесей, ты идиот, ты болван. — От злости и ярости хотелось его поколотить, чего не было с далекого детства, но Ньют лишь сильнее прижал его к себе. — Зачем ты это сделал, почему, ведь ты... Как ты мог? Как ты вообще до этого додумался, а? Я тебя убью, я сам тебя убью! 

Он говорил всякую ерунду, ругался, потому что молчать не было сил. Самое главное, что брат никуда не исчез. Не ушел. Ньют обнимал его, боялся отпустить, пока не заметил, что тот морщится от боли. 

— Рука?

— Руки, обе. — Он показал искалеченные ладони. — Оказывается, это больно. 

— Идем ко мне.

— У меня тоже есть противоожоговые зелья.

— Идем. 

Ньют долго мазал его обожженную очищающим огнем ладонь, перебинтовывал, потом лечил заживляющей мазью другую руку — пепел исчезнувшего яблока черными точкам кое-где прожег кожу. Дугль сидел у Тесея под боком, согревая, а нюхлер искал часы, но не находил — брат оставил их дома. 

Ньют отвел Тесея в спальню и долго сидел рядом, пока тот не сказал, толкнув его плечом:

— Она уже не вернется. Точно не вернется. Она не хотела, это я дурак, позвал ее, но я не помню, как я это сделал. Просто было так ужасно, так плохо, я подумал, что она бы поняла, помогла... Мял эту повязку, она под руку попалась, когда я постель заправлял. Мы тогда с Литой после бала... — Он чуть покраснел и запнулся. — В общем, повязка попалась под руку, я доломал эти перья, поцарапался острыми краями. Что говорил — уже не вспомню. А вышло вот так. Но она не вернется, так что все хорошо. Иди спи. 

Они больше не говорили об этом. Но всегда заглядывали в гости друг к другу. 

На правом виске Тесея, там, где его гладила Лита, осталось четыре перышка седины. Он иногда их трогал, странно улыбался и вздыхал. Но больше не звал ее. 

Он придет к ней сам, когда наступит его время — не раньше.


End file.
